Viñetas Sin Sentido
by saralpp
Summary: Fragmentos inconexos que no fueron publicados en alguno de mis fics, o viñetas que jamás vieron la luz hasta ahora. De Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny o cualquier personaje de la saga. Sin temporalidad, seguramente con SPOILERS y la mayoria totalmente CANON.
1. Chapter 1

**Héroe **

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo sin el más leve asomo de una nube que pudiera minimizar su impacto. No era tiempo de sequía, por lo que Harry esperaba con ansias que en cualquier momento empezara a llover y pudiera sentir el alivio que significarían unas gotas frescas cayendo en su cara.

-Harry Potter-dijo un niño pequeño de pronto, sobresaltándolo y mirándolo con sus ojos soñadores- Harry Potter.

-hola-contesto él sonriéndole y agachándose para quedar a su altura. Le recordaba tanto a Teddy que no pudo evitar sonreírle como pocas veces le sonreía a extraños. Su espalda pareció agradecerle que cambiara de posición y se alejara de la pared caliente en la que se había recargado.

-Harry Potter-repitió el niño y señalo con una de sus manitas la frente de Harry justo en el preciso momento en el que una Señora llegaba corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡oh por Merlín! ¡Cielo ¿Qué haces molestando al señor?!

-Harry Potter-repitió el niño mirando a su madre y a Harry le pareció tan extraño que creyó que se había vuelto loco y solo podía escuchar que el niño decía su nombre.

-¡Oh no de nuevo!-exclamo la señora tomándolo de la mano- él no es Harry Potter, Harry Potter es…

Harry que se había puesto de pie, vio como la madre del niño se quedaba sin palabras al verlo y abría la boca como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Harry se sintió tan turbado por su expresión que, sin saber que decir, miro hacia atrás para ver que nadie estuviera haciendo muecas en su espalda.

-… es usted Harry Potter

Harry asintió incomodo maldiciendo la hora en la que se había quitado la capa invisible y sonrió nuevamente.

-Si soy…

-Harry Potter-repitió el chiquillo sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreírle. La mujer se agacho para cargarlo con un solo brazo y de una manera asombrosa, extendió su mano libre a Harry:

-Es un honor

-Em… gracias-dijo él sintiéndose sonrojar y temiendo que empezaran de nuevo a prestarle más atención que la que prefería.

-Harry Potter-repitió nuevamente el niño y Harry lo miro con gracia y una leve sospecha de que empezaría a dolerle la cabeza de tanto escuchar su nombre. La bruja frente a él le sonrió también a su hijo y miro a Harry para explicarle:

-Es lo único que sabe decir-dijo un poco apenada-nació justo al final de la Guerra y como era lo que más escuchaba…

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras la bruja se despedía de él. El sonrojo le duro hasta que la voz del niño diciendo su nombre dejo de escucharse al final de la calle al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Ron salían de la tienda más cercana con dos libros que la chica a duras penas pudo meter en su bolsa.


	2. Amigos

**Amigos**

Ginny se había propuesto no dejarlo en paz hasta que se saciara completamente su curiosidad:

-¿Y es realmente tu mejor amigo?

Ron rodo los ojos. Su hermanita estaba emocionada por Harry Potter y como la buena revoltosa que era, no lo había dejado respirar desde que tuvo la oportunidad de interrogarlo.

Estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo, con tinta y pergamino necesario para escribir un par de cartas que no podían empezar a ser escritas por la interrupción constante de la pelirroja. La niña lo miraba justo en esos momentos esperando su respuesta.

-No lo sé-dijo él recargándose hastiado y de pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabia si era "el mejor amigo de Harry Potter" como los gemelos se habían encargado de decirles a todos en la familia.

Su hermana lo miro enojada como si supusiera que su cortante respuesta era para que se fuera y estaba a punto de volver a atacar cuando la voz de su madre llego hasta ellos. Ron la escucho murmurar un "pues deberías de saberlo" pero se ocupo más de poner el seguro cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Alegre de que su madre se apiadara finalmente de él, se sentó en su sencillo escritorio dispuesto a escribir las primeras dos cartas. Si era o no el "mejor amigo de Harry Potter" no le importaba porque Harry Potter había pasado a ser solo Harry para él y como tal, estaba preocupado por las implacenteras vacaciones que tendría que vivir si no se apresuraba a invitarlo a la Madriguera.

Las palabras fluyeron en el pergamino de una manera tan rápida que hasta él se asombro y pronto tuvo la carta lista para ser enviada.

Errol estaba descansando cerca, listo para irse, pero aún faltaba otra cosa. Su alegría se revitalizo cuando escribió la segunda carta: en menos de 10 minutos estaba lista.

Cuando ató las dos cartas a Errol con sumo cuidado se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo. Le aconsejo que esperara respuesta de Hermione porque ella no tenia lechuza y que con Harry tuviera cuidado con sus tíos. Aunque no supo si la vieja lechuza le entendió, cuando la vio alejarse por la ventana se sintió feliz: quizás sus amigos pudieran llegar esa misma semana.

Y mientras veía a la lechuza desaparecer en el horizonte, pensó que no le importaba no ser el mejor amigo de "Harry Potter"; le bastaba con ser, porque estaba casi seguro de serlo, el mejor amigo de Harry y uno de los mejores de Hermione.

Sonriendo, bajo para jugar ajedrez con Percy, que llevaba insistiéndole todo el rato, o para volar un poco y demostrarle a los gemelos que ya no podían tirarlo de la escoba.

Cuando al levantarse Ron vio una carta sobre su escritorio, no pudo evitar buscar a Hedwig pero en su lugar encontró al pobre Errol desplomado sobre el suelo. Preocupado, puso a la vieja lechuza sobre su cama antes de tomar el sobre y abrirlo. Hermione le contestaba justo como había imaginado que lo haría y, aunque había un par de regaños escondidos, él no pudo evitar alegrarse. Supuso que la respuesta de Harry llegaría en el transcurso del día por lo que mientras, el podía responderle a Hermione.

Y Errol tuvo que viajar de nuevo. Varias veces en la semana.

La Sra. Weasley veía con asombro como su perezoso hijo menor se dedicaba a escribir todas las mañanas. Ella no lo había visto directamente pero Ginny se lo había informado, levemente molesta porque sospechaba que su hermano lo hacia a tales horas para impedir que ella curioseara lo que escribía a Harry Potter.


	3. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

En los días siguientes la vida pareció volver a tomar su cauce normal. El tema de la pureza de la sangre pareció nunca haber ocurrido; Harry no tenía tiempo de recordarlo entre los entrenamientos finales de la Academia y las nuevas misiones que le eran asignadas. En las noches llegaba demasiado cansado como para no poder dormir y apenas podía jugar un partido de ajedrez con Ron antes de que su amigo lo subiera prácticamente a rastras a su habitación. Veía a Hermione solamente a la hora de la comida en la Madriguera cuando ambos estaban invitados a comer por sus respectivas parejas, y su amiga se veía también tan ocupada y feliz que no hubo ni una sola ocasión en la que pudieran disponer de un minuto para hablar de lo que había pasado. De todas maneras, habían prometido no hacerlo y ninguno parecía querer romper esa promesa. Los preparativos de la boda continuaron y Harry se sorprendió inmiscuido en miles de detalles que consideraba aburridos pero a la vez le interesaban un poco debido a que era su propia boda. Ginny aprovechaba cada minuto de su tiempo libre para besarlo, para hacerlo sonreír y secuestrarlo a miles de locales que fabricarían algo para la fiesta.

Lamentablemente, la falta de tiempo de Harry para pensar en el asunto no quería decir que no estuviera al menos un poco preocupado y él lo sabía. Su cuerpo estaba muy cansado para aguantar las divagaciones de su cabeza pero su mente se empeñaba en torturarlo de aquella manera en la que ya tenía experiencia haciéndolo: por medio de pesadillas:

-_Por tu culpa me veré condenada a ser siempre la esposa del gran "Harry Potter?-_decía Ginny mientras lloraba y lo golpeaba con los puños en el torso y Harry intentaba detenerla- _¿Y que hay de mi? Puedo ser más grande, puedo convertirme en una leyenda… ¡Eres un bastardo egoísta Potter! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Mis hijos no tendrán magia totalmente pura corriendo por sus venas!!! ¿Y eso es amor para ti? ¿Eso es lo que TANTO ME AMAS?_

Harry se quedaba mudo, intentaba contestar pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Ginny se daba la vuelta y se alejaba, sin que él pudiera detenerla. Se quedaba sin embargo, ahí de pie, aguardando el golpe final que siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa:

_-¡Maldito cobarde!-_decía Ginny, girando para verlo ya alejada de él y gritando fuera de sí como Harry nunca la había visto-_ ¡Maldito egoísta!_

Los sueños variaban de una manera pero fuera lo que fuera el final siempre era el mismo: Harry despertaba, completamente empapado de sudor, cuando su novia empezaba a llamarle cobarde o egoísta. A veces también aparecía Ron, de una manera menos cruda pero más cruel al mismo tiempo:

_-Soy tu mejor amigo-_decía el pelirrojo mientras Harry lo escuchaba atentamente-_ ¿Cuántas cosas he hecho por ti? ¿Cuántas veces arriesgue mi vida por TI?... vamos ¿Cuántas?_

Harry no respondía, se limitaba a mirar a su amigo y tamborilear nerviosamente la superficie de la mesa con los dedos. Rehuía la mirada azul, pero solo por un par de segundos antes de que su amigo siguiera:

_-Ni siquiera lo sabes ¿no es así?-_decía el chico y en su rostro se formaba una terrible mueca de tristeza-_Jamás te importo y siempre lo supe, jamás me valoraste ni a mi ni a todo lo que hice por ti… ni siquiera a mi familia que te acepto prácticamente como a otro hijo-_Harry intentaba hablar pero Ron lo detenía-_ No te preocupes… no importa… No te pido que lo hagas ahora, lo único que te pido es que te alejes de mi hermana y no arruines lo único que tenemos…_

_-Ron no entiendes…_

_-No, tú no entiendes-_decía Ron y en su mirada azul se notaba que perdía la paciencia_- No tenemos dinero, no tenemos renombre… somos unos traidores a la sangre que pueden redimirse y tú no quieres permitirlo porque estas encaprichado con mi hermana…_

_-¡No estoy encaprichado!-_contestaba Harry y ahora era él quien perdía la paciencia_- Tú sabes que…_

_-Yo sé que empezaste a notarla después de años-_contestaba Ron furioso_-y que yo fui suficientemente estúpido para permitirlo... como lo fui siempre siguiéndote prácticamente hasta la muerte … Fue mi culpa, déjame remediarlo, ayúdame por todas las veces que te ayude yo a ti…_

_-No entiendo que demonios dices ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?_

Ron lo miraba nuevamente con esa tranquilidad tan impropia de él que hacia las cosas más difíciles:

_-Déjala, deja a mi hermana en paz antes de que sea demasiado tarde…_

Y Harry despertaba, escuchando aún en su cabeza la voz suplicante de su mejor amigo; maldiciendo el hecho de que el Ron de su pesadilla se comportará así en lugar de querer recurrir a los golpes.

* * *

_ODIOSA PERO NECESARIA NOTA DE AUTOR: Esto es un pedazo que acabe quitando del capítulo 3 de mi otro fic Para No Manchar Tu Sangre. Me gusta mucho como quedo pero no encajaba en el original por lo que me atrevo a subirlo aquí, para hacerle honor a Viñetas Sin Sentido y de paso resguardar esto antes de que borre el archivo que ya no sirve. Espero les guste o al menos no les moleste. Saludos._


End file.
